User talk:Mikachuu9
Re: ??? It isn't deleted I only did a rollback. I asked in the summary why it was added. Are you trying to inform readers of her album or just adding another image of her? Besides that it wasn't placed in the gallery. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Please, do not use the Vocaloid Wiki as a imagehost As stated in the image guidelines, this is not a image hosting site. Read the rules on uploading images, if they do not fit the guidelines or are of no use to the wiki then they will be deleted. Please use a real imagehost such as (Photobucket, Tinypic, Imageshack) when it comes to wanting personal images on your Userpage, Thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have been beyond reasonable with you, I gave you alternatives and you ignored it, I will be deleting your images and once again telling you to upload them to a real image host. If you want to upload images to other wikis that allow it, then do so, please just do not do it here. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am trying to figure out a table for the images you upload, I placed them all on Tinypic and included the links. Until then it will take a while to arrange things. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I corrected your User page The images are all there, each with a link as a just-in-case. The larger wallpaper has its own link, as I am studying how to adjust embedded images. I am unsure how long TinyPic keeps images, but so far they seem pretty reliable, if you don't want them there, then upload to imageshack. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, it would be informative to know which browser you are using. If anything is wrong with the table I will try to fix them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) About Lyrics I've noticed you added English Lyrics to the Melt song page. I kinda removed that before due to the nature of lyrics, because translations may vary from person to person. :/ But yeah, the point is, it's been talked over before that english lyrics are advisable. I'll be removing them in a moment. Keep this in mind. :PK4KING 04:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) That's because it caused a problem in the past. People with edit wars, the often mistakable understanding of the Lyrics all that. I did put English lyrics before, but when i asked Bunai about it, he told me to just stop there. So I just did and reconstructed the pages. Also alwaysput a signature at the end of every message everytime you leave a message on any talk page. <_< It's to identify who did who. And frankly it's not that hard to type a table and put in the lyrics. K4KING 10:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) "Melt" page I've fixed it. (Or actually, you can just undo it.) Try to be more careful about the coding next time. Esperancia 00:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:>:( What? I'm telling the truth. Sometimes ( actually, most times, one word of that language means something else in another language. Like 'aku' is Evil in JAPANESE but I in MALAY. Also, brother in JAPANESE can be reffered to ANAKI or ONEE CHAN ) {C What I'm just saying, I use to have problems too. I worked hard on English Meltdown lyrics but they keep getting deleted so I though of learning Japanese little by little. BTW, sometimes, I act immature too. I'm like 13. Peace. Re: Again? 1) I didn't know it was you. 2) I don't know how to make it any clearer on the issue of not creating anymore fanmade pages on this wiki until the current ones are properly organized! This rule was on your user page, it is on the Main page, it is on the community activity board, it's on the upload page. Stop playing ignorant and just follow the rules of the wiki. I am creating a separate wiki for fanmades. If you want your character moved there, then post it on the Proposed Vocaloid page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Why would you sign your name to a comment that wasn't yours? Just use the {Unsigned} template for such things. edit unless that is or is not your IP. :And if something is deleted that means it has no use on the wiki. I already helped you with your user page, I transferred your lyrics to a blog. I don't know what you consider not nice by me not allowing article or image spam. :I will apologize for the mistake in identity, but do not sign your name under someone's comment, you can easily make your own under theirs. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Mika-san, You need to stop trying to make people pity you, yet you still do nothing to evaluate yourself and make yourself better. Because well, wikia is a site for all people to edit, and it doesn't mean it didn't include you. We're all grateful for your contributions, but please read the regulation thoroughly and try to communicate with the admins and other contributors first, since there's a big chance they're more expert than us in many aspects. Esperancia 16:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Notice Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC)